Sketch
by ToysAndChocolate
Summary: It was just a skecth of his life. Not that his life was bigger than that. - Matt centred, Mello's POV - Homage to Nanase Kei


_Sketch  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy._ (AKA: ToysAndChocolate)

**I DON'T own Death Note.**

Matt's centred, Mello's PoV. **NON-YAOI**.

Beta-read again by Threshie! Thank you so much!

* * *

He smiled, but it wasn't a true smile.

He didn't know it, but I knew.

_He d__idn't know because he didn't want to know._

We weren't friends. He worked for me and that's all. But I think I knew him better than anyone else.

**#**

His hair had the smell and stink of blood. Not because he actually killed someone, but because _he_ stank of blood. Blood red.

_His __past had the smell of blood, too, and it showed in his red hair._

**#**

His eyes were green. He always hid them behind the goggles, but I know they were green. I saw just once, enough to remember it was a beautiful green. Not like emerald, or water green, but beautiful. He didn't care, and hid them behind his goggles.

_His__ eyes didn't smile with his mouth, and he knew it and hid them to hide how fake his smile was. But he didn't even know that it was fake._

**#**

He wore a striped shirt. Horizontal stripes fatten people, but he didn't look like he cared. He didn't care, either, if his vest was a bit strange, or if the boots that went over his pants' legs were, or the gloves, or the goggles. He never cared about himself.

_Fat, thin, pretty or ugly. __He looked like he didn't care, maybe he really didn't after all._

**#**

And the smile. Fake like him. It was a large smile, full of white teeth, and would have been really beautiful if it was true.

It wasn't, though. It was fake.

Fake like him.

_But he didn't know, because __he never once stopped to think about himself._

**#**

He never said to me what he thought of Kira. I said I needed help, and he accepted. Didn't ask what with, didn't complain, didn't make a comment.

_He accept__ed without even know what we were going to do._

Sometimes I'd ask myself if he even cared if he died.

_Sometimes I th__ought that he didn't care. Sometimes, even, I thought that was what he wanted._

**#**

The noise of the games was annoying, but I never told him to turn it down.

He played with a glow in the eyes that I–and nobody else–could see, pressing more than four buttons at the same time. Making those annoying noises come out of that box of plastic with a lot of metal inside.

_That was the __one time that he really dedicated himself to something. It was like in those hours, he was alive._

**#**

I told him of the kidnapping plan and he knew that we had a big chance of dying, but all he did was smile –that fake smile–and say it was okay.

I asked myself if he was suicidal, masochistic, or anything else.

But the only answer that came to my mind was that he didn't care. Didn't care about death.

_He d__idn't care about dying any more than he cared about life._

**#**

I see it on the news. He's dead. Dozens of bullets in him--and in his car--and I still notice the cigarette in his mouth, dropping.

The cigarette is a little detail, but it's an important one. He knew that it was unhealthy, he was the third-smartest at Wammy's and knew what was smart and what was dumb, but he didn't care.

I think that he really wanted to die.

I say I'm sorry, but I ask myself if I really am. He looked like he wanted it so badly that it feels wrong to say it.

Maybe he'll even thank me.

Well, I'll find out in a moment.

In forty seconds.

_Sketches, sketches, sketches._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

So, the title and the end was a homage to a fanfic Mello's centre by Nanase Kei. It's Matt's POV, too, and when I read it I was just like: "Wow... I felt inspired now... I want to do the same thing as she did, but the oposite! Matt's centred and Mello's POV!"

So this born. Original in portuguese and take a little time to me traduce for english, many thanks to Threshie who beta-read it. I feel like I cant trust her revise, so I like to ask her. XD

Feel free to coment and check the original if you understand portuguese.


End file.
